powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stranger Within
Stranger Within is the eighth and ninth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the showdown between the Titan Megazord and the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Synopsis Part 1 A new DJ, DJ Fly comes to town. Chip finds out that DJ Fly is really turning the teens of Briarwood into vampires, including Vida. After destroying the Fly Trap Monster, the teens turn back to normal. All except Vida who still remains a vampire. Part 2 Fly Trap has been destroyed, but Vida is still a vampire. The Rangers find out that Necrolai is the vampire who bit Vida. Chip is determined to save her from being a vampire. Plot Part 1 Nick is closing up Rock Porium when Leelee squeezes through the door. Leelee wants Nick to come with her to see DJ Fly. Nick tells Leelee he can't. Xander and Vida are there as well. Xander walks up and tells Leelee he would like to go. Leelee reluctantly agrees. Xander is thrilled, but Nick puts an end to it by telling Leelee that Xander can't go either. Xander is dismayed. Nick reminds him that they have to find out the secret of the Fire Heart. Vida walks around and takes a look at the flyer Leelee is holding. Leelee is surprise Vida has not heard of DJ Fly. Vida wants to go with Leelee, but Nick tells Vida she can't. Nick escorts Leelee to the front door, reminding Vida that she has plans as well. Nick and Xander start to leave as well. Vida stays behind, telling the guys she will catch up later. Vida attends DJ Fly's show with Leelee. Vida becomes entranced with the music. Leelee receives a call on her cell phone, it's her mom wanting her to come home. Leelee tries to talk her mom into letting her stay, but her mom refuses. Leelee tells Vida she has to go, and Vida is ready to leave with her. Leelee tells Vida to stay, at least one of them should be able to enjoy the show. Leelee leaves and Vida stays, becoming hypnotized by DJ Fly, who is really Flytrap. The following evening, at Rootcore, Nick, Madison, Chip, and Xander are going through several books, trying to figure out the puzzle of the torn scroll. Vida strolls in very casually. The rest of the teens give her a hard time, but Vida tells them they are overreacting. Nick clenches his head in pain. Koragg has issued a challenge. The teens raced into the woods where several Hidiacs come out of hiding. Much to the amazement of Madison, Chip, Xander, and Nick, Vida takes on the Hidiacs on her own. Displaying impressive strength, Vida soon has the Hidiacs destroyed. Chip, Xander, Nick, and Madison race over to Vida to praise her. Koragg appears out of the woods. The teens go Mystic Titan and Koragg becomes his zord. The Rangers and Koragg battle. The battle goes well until the sun rises. Pink Mystic Titan suddenly becomes weak and falls. Demorphing on the way, Vida lands on the ground and is very weak. Her friends are puzzled. Koragg taunts the Rangers on how weak they are when one falls. Koragg tells them he will fight them when they are worthy. Koragg walks away and the Rangers demorph and race to Vida's side. The next day, at Rock Porium, the guys question Leelee about what had happened the previous night. Leelee tells them she couldn't stay at DJ Fly's show as her mom wanted her home. Madison and Vida enter Rock Porium. Vida is acting strangely, although she reassures everyone that she is okay, just a little light sensitive. Vida walks away from the group. Madison, Nick, and Xander are concerned. Chip takes out his "How To Spot a Vampire" book and starts reading. With her back towards her friends, Vida removes her sunglasses. Vida's eyes are blood red. At the pit, Morticon gives Koragg a hard time about not finishing off the Rangers. Koragg tells Morticon he will battle with honor and only when the Rangers are at full strength. Necrolai has no issues with honor and continues with her plans. At Rootcore, Vida joins the rest of her friends. They are concern, but Vida reassures them that she feels great. Chip offers her a drink, filled with red liquid. Vida takes the drink eagerly and begins drinking. Vida quickly spits out the tomato juice. Chip asks Vida if she thought it was blood. Chip tells Xander, Nick, and Madison that all the clues point to Vida being a vampire. Vida is worried, until Nick, Madison, and Xander bust up laughing. Chip is disappointed. Madison, Xander, and Nick leave Rootcore. With their backs to each other, Vida tells Chip that he was right, she is a vampire. Vida goes after Chip. Chip holds up a garlic glove, that keeps Vida back. Chip is happy to realize that he is right, but also knows that he has to do something to help his friend. That night, Chip and Vida sit together as Chip pours over the information that he has. Chip is trying to find a way to help his friend, and at the same time trying to stop Vida from attacking. Vida protests that she can't help herself. Chip feels they need to go to DJ's Fly's show, as that is when the trouble started. Chip wants to enlist the help of their friends, but Vida tells him they already think he is off his rocker. Vida wants to get more information first and then tell their friends. Chip agrees. Chip and Vida head off for DJ Fly's show. Vida and Chip enter DJ Fly's show. After a few moments, Chip tells Vida that she is much better than DJ Fly. Chip notices that Vida is in a trance. Chip takes a look around and notices that everyone is in a trance. Soon it appears, that Chip is in a trance as well. Necrolai approaches from behind and tells Vida she has done well, bringing her another Ranger. Before Necrolai can do anything, Chip reveals that he has been wearing ear plugs and is unaffected by the music. Chip and Necrolai battle. Chip soon finds out that garlic glove is not powerful enough to keep Necrolai at bay. Chip morphs and the battle continues. Necrolai decides to send the teens out to attack the rest of Briarwood. Necrolai tells Flytrap to destroy the girl. Necrolai leaves. Flytrap blasts at Vida, but Yellow Ranger leaps in front of Vida and takes the blow. Yellow Ranger demorphs and falls to the floor. Vida snaps out of her trance and is upset to see that Chip is hurt. Vida races to Chip's side and relieve that Chip is okay. Vida tells Chip that he shouldn't have taken the blow for her. Chip tells her he had to and reminds her of the time, when they were kids, that he wore his superhero costume to school and the kids laugh. Vida stuck up for Chip and they have been friends every since. Meanwhile, Madison, Nick, and Xander enter Rootcore. Udonna is there as well. Nick, Xander, and Madison laugh as they tell Udonna Chip's theory that Vida is a vampire. The laughter ends when Udonna takes what Chip had said seriously. Madison plays the tape she had made earlier in the day. Xander, Madison, and Nick are stunned to see that Vida cast no reflection in the tape, confirming what Chip had told them. Madison, Nick, and Xander race out of Rootcore to stop Flytrap. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger arrive in the city, soon followed by the rest of the Rangers. Pink Ranger assures the rest of the Rangers that she is okay. Flytrap and several teen vampires are in the city. Flytrap sets the vampire teens on the Rangers. The Rangers focus their efforts on Flytrap. The Rangers battle Flytrap and soon the battle escalates to zords. With their zord, the Rangers destroy Flytrap. The sun comes up, and the vampire teens are back to normal. Vida, Madison, Chip, Nick, and Xander are thrilled that everything has returned to normal. The following day, the teens are working at Rock Porium. Music is playing and Vida and Leelee start dancing. Chip is trying to get Nick interested in joining his club. Chip shows Nick the various items you get for joining the club. Chip shows Nick the vampire chalk, telling him no vampire can get out of the circle, once it's drawn with the vampire chalk. Chip starts to draw a circle around Vida and Leelee. Leelee steps out, claiming she doesn't want her expensive boots ruined with the chalk. Chip finishes the circle around Vida. Xander calls over and asks Vida if they have something in stock. Vida goes to get in, but she cannot leave the circle chalk. A great bolt of energy goes through Vida. Madison, Xander, Nick, and Chip stared at Vida in horror, Vida is still a vampire. Part 2 In the pit, Morticon is very pleased with Necrolai, as the Pink Ranger is still under her power. Koragg, however, seems displeased with what Necrolai has done. Koragg remarks that Necrolai's way had no honor and leaves. At Rootcore, Vida is trapped within the circle of vampire chalk. Vida pleads with her friends to release. Clare is sympathetic and wants to help Vida until Vida snarls at her. Chip suggests to Nick that he try to contact Koragg with his mind. Nick tries and Koragg responds. Nick tells them that Koragg is in the field. Udonna leaves. As Nick recovers from contacting Koragg, the others notice that Chip has slipped away. Nick, Xander, and Madison want to go after Chip, but they don't know what to do about Vida. Clare volunteers to keep an eye on Vida. Xander warns Clare that Vida will try any trick to get away. Clare assures them that she can do the job. Yellow Ranger has located Koragg and they battle. Koragg soon realizes that Yellow Ranger has become more powerful. Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, and Red Ranger soon join Yellow Ranger in their battle against Koragg. Koragg tells them that Necrolai is the one responsible for Vida's condition. Back at Rootcore, Necrolai contacts Vida via her mind, urging her to break free. Vida pretends to feel sick and falls to the floor. Clare hurries over and watches Vida in alarm. Xander, Madison, Chip, and Nick return to Rootcore. There they find "Clare" trapped within the circle. "Clare" apologizes to them and asks them to set her free. Xander erases a bit of the line, and "Clare" slips through. Clare quickly leaves as Madison, Nick, Chip, and Xander wondered what to do. Clare walks in and tells them how she didn't fall for any of Vida's tricks. Nick, Chip, Xander, and Madison are frustrated as they realized that "Clare" was really Vida and they were the ones to fall for her trick and let her get away. Vida goes straight to Necrolai. Necrolai is very pleased with Vida and tells her since she is serving her, she will be able to walk in the sunlight and share the same powers as Necrolai. Necrolai gives Vida a bag of apples to take to her friends. Meanwhile, at Rootcore, Madison, Chip, Nick, and Xander are trying to figure out a why to destroy Necrolai without destroying Vida. Xander comes up with the suggestion of asking the Xenotome. Chip, Nick, Xander, and Madison gathered around the Xenotome and ask the question. The answer appears on its pages. The teens need to make a crystal. Chip ponders as to how they will get the ingredients. Udonna enters and tells them they can't get the ingredients, that is why she has. Udonna urges the teens to hurry and starts to say before it is too late, but stops herself. Madison becomes worried and asks Udonna if that was what she was going to say. Udonna stresses to them that they are in very real danger of losing one of their own. Nick assures Madison that they will not let that happen. Nick wants to make the crystal while the others search for Vida. Chip states that he wants to make the crystal, he owes it to Vida. Chip stays behind, as Madison, Nick, and Xander leave Rootcore to search for Vida. All through the night, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger search for Vida on their Mystic Riders, but they cannot find her. Chip works furiously through the night, making the crystal. Chip is successful and Udonna is proud of him. The following morning, Xander, Nick, and Madison are at Rock Porium. Madison is very discourage, she feels they will never find her sister. Nick assures her once more, they are not giving up on Vida. Vida walks in and Madison runs and gives her a big hug. Madison asks Vida what has been happening, and Vida replies that she has had a rough night, but she is okay. Madison, Nick, and Xander walk into Rootcore with Vida, claiming they don't need the crystal anymore. They watched Vida walk in the sunlight. Vida tells Chip and Udonna that she defeated Necrolai on her own. Udonna is suspicious that Vida defeated Necrolai on her own. The teens are ecstatic to have Vida back. Chip does the V pose, saying V is vampire slayer. Vida looks at Chip confused. Chip begins to realize that this is not Vida. Vida hands out apples as gifts to her friends, making sure each has one. Chip tells them this is not Vida. The type of apple is not grown in Briarwood. Xander, Nick, and Madison do not believe Chip. Chip knocks the apples out of Nick's, Madison's, and Xander's hands before they can eat them. Madison gets upset with Chip and bends down to retrieve an apple. Before Madison can pick it up, the apple turns into a liquid mess. Nick, Madison, and Xander realize Chip is right. Vida takes off and her friends chase her down into the city. Vida turns around and faces her friends. Necrolai arrives and it is very apparent that Vida is working for Necrolai. Necrolai commands Vida to destroy her friends. Vida morphs into the Pink Ranger. Chip, Madison, Nick, and Xander watch as the Pink Ranger races to them, intent on destroying them. Chip tells Nick, Madison, and Xander to contain Pink Ranger, he is going after Necrolai. Yellow Ranger races forward, as if to take on Pink Ranger, and leaps over her and starts battling Necrolai. Madison, Xander, and Nick grab hold of the Pink Ranger, but they soon lose control of her. Xander, Nick, and Madison morph and continue to try and contain Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger has the crystal and is ready to fire at Necrolai. Necrolai calls Pink Ranger over. Pink Ranger immediately gets in front of Necrolai, ready to take the blow for her mistress. Quietly, Koragg watches the scene unfold from the top of a building. Yellow Ranger is unable to fire with Pink Ranger in the way. Necrolai is amused and sends Pink Ranger to battle Yellow Ranger. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle. Yellow Ranger tries to get Pink Ranger to remember who she is. For a moment, it looks like Pink Ranger remembers, but she quickly returns to the protective defense of Necrolai. As Pink Ranger stands in front of Necrolai, she gives Yellow Ranger the V pose. Yellow Ranger wonders if Pink Ranger has broken the spell. Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger plead with Yellow Ranger to not fire at Pink Ranger. Yellow Ranger fires at Necrolai. Pink Ranger moves out of the way, and Necrolai takes the blast. Pink Ranger urges the rest of the Rangers to continue to battle Necrolai. Necrolai is furious over Pink Ranger's betrayal and punishes Pink Ranger. Pink Ranger demorphs. Vida tells the Rangers to battle Necrolai. The four Rangers battle Necrolai and Necrolai is defeated. This causes Vida's Ranger powers to return and she is back to normal. A giant Koragg steps forward and challenges the Rangers, now that they are powerful once more. The Rangers call for the Mystic Titans and quickly form their megazord. The Rangers battle "Koragg" in their Megazord. It is a difficult battle and the Rangers called on the spirit of the ancient warriors to help them. "Koragg" admits defeat, but promises to return for another battle, but it was Necrolai who was in disguise, she destroys the Dawn Crystal and flies away. At Rock Porium, Vida tells her friends she needs to straighten things out with Leelee. Vida walks up to Leelee and tells her the other night, she was just pretending to be a vampire as a gag to her friends. Leelee tells Vida that she knew that Vida wasn't really a vampire and asks Vida if she thought Leelee did. Vida quickly assures Leelee that she did not. Leelee tells them she has to go and walks out. Vida and her friends burst out laughing. Leelee walks alone on the streets of Briarwood. Necrolai steps out and tells Leelee that it is dangerous to walk alone at night. Necrolai and Leelee fight, with Leelee showing some surprising fighting skills. Eventually Necrolai gets the best of Leelee. Leelee goes flying through the air and lands on some boxes. Necrolai walks over and tells her that these months with the humans have made her weak. Leelee accepts her mother's hand to help her up. Mother and daughter smile at each other and flick their hair. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Otis Frizzell as DJ Fly *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *Ross Girven as Flytrap (voice) Notes *According to Necrolai, this episode takes place three months after "Broken Spell". *Vida is the second Power Ranger to be turned into a vampire. The first was Carlos Vallerte in Turbo s "Carlos and the Count". *It is revealed that Leelee is actually Necrolai's daughter. *Flytrap was killed off. *The Rangers are shown to have a low opinion of Claire's intelligence. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Beast Morphers Season 2 episode, "Believe It or Not". Errors * During the Mystic Titan sequence, the spell code is activated as 1-0-7 instead of 1-2-5. * When Vida tricks the Rangers into letting her (disguised as Claire) out, the Rangers forget only a vampire can be trapped by the circle. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force Category:Multi-Part Episode